East Hare Egg
The East Hare Eggs are Easter Eggs in Fable III that are literal eggs. One can be found in Millfields, and a second can be found in Ravenscar Keep. Together, they unlock a secret door on Clockwork Island. Note that there is a bug affecting the collection of the eggs. Millfields In Millfields, find the cemetery of the Spade family. Nearby, there are three graves of the Coen brothers. Walter Coen, who was stabbed in broad daylight, Jeffrey Coen, who was burned at sunrise, and Theodore Coen, who was shot in the dead of night. Around the lake, there are statues of the brothers; they are identical statues of men with telescopes. If you attack each statue with a corresponding attack at the appropriate time, an East Hare Egg will appear in the pavilion in the middle of Bower Lake. You can sleep till midday and you can sleep till midnight but not till sunrise which seems to be about 4:00 am. You can get to this time quickly if you travel to Silverpines and back 3 times starting at midnight. It will be 4:00 am or sunrise after the 3rd travel and you can then burn the Jeffery Coen statue. *The Walter Coen statue is located behind Clixby-Stanners Manor, just in front of the Demon Door.(Melee hit) *The Jeffrey Coen statue is located near the Gypsy Camp bridge, on the rise next to Fakeney Hall.(Burn, unweaved fireball) *The Theodore Coen statue is located on the hill opposite the cemetery, not far from the entrance to Dankwater Cavern.(Shoot) Lake.jpg Ravenscar Keep This one can only be obtained with the Traitor's Keep DLC. In Ravenscar Keep there are eight golden skulls located inside the prison. They have to be found and shot. Once all are found, go to the locked door in the Psychiatric Detention Block. All eight skulls will be laying on tables and the door will be opened. Inside is a note and an East Hare Egg. The skull locations are as follows: #The first skull is on a coffin in the morgue. #The second skull is on a shelf in the infirmary. #The third skull is on the floor in the kitchen. #Go downstairs from the records room, the fourth skull is on a crate. #The fifth is found along the prisoners' escape route, past the boiler room. More specifically, there is a secret passage in one of the prisoner cells, and you must get the key from Lieutenant Hadley during the Prison Management for Beginners quest to reach it. Open the cell door with a screen in it and there is a hole in the wall. Go through the hole and follow it past the boiler room and you'll find the skull. #Go to the guard barracks upstairs from kitchen, the sixth skull is on a shelf. #The seventh skull is on the floor of one of the cells on the blue wing, up stairs near the steps. #The eighth skull is on a bed at the bottom in one of the rooms in "The Pit". Beside the egg is a skeleton and a note from a prisoner who was placed in the cell with the egg: When they moved me into this cell I thought it was a blessing, as previously I had a cellmate but here I would be alone. But I'm not alone. There's this enormous...egg thing! What is it? It just sits there. It doesn't do anything. What is it for? Why does it even exist within this prison; what purpose does it serve? It must have been placed by a madman. Someone cruel, who wanted to drive me mad as well. And they have. Skull Barracks.jpg Skull Boiler.jpg Skull Infirmary.jpg Skull Kitcen.jpg Skull Morgue.jpg Skull Records.jpg Keep 2.jpg Keep 1.jpg Secret Door If you have found both of the East Hare Eggs, they can be used to open a secret door on Clockwork Island. To get to this door, swim out to the right of the docks until you find a small cave in the rocks. The door is inside. To open the door, place the eggs on the two podiums in front of it. Once open, you will find dogs drinking and smoking, while playing poker. Entrance.jpg Dogs Door.jpg Dogs.jpg Bugs If you are playing in co-op, make sure it is the main Hero that picks up the eggs. If the second Hero picks either of them up, then that egg will be removed from the main Hero's world and will not be retrievable. Category:Fable III Category:Bugs